Nova
Richard Rider, known over the course of his career as''' Kid Nova', '''Nova', and Nova Prime, is a member of the intergalactic Nova Corps, recruited by Rhomann Dey from Earth to fight crime throughout the Galaxy. Nova was a founding and core member of the New Warriors before the Annihilation Wave left him the only surviving member of the Corps, forcibly promoting him to Prime and housing the entire Nova Force inside him. He lead the galaxy in two different wars, before returning to Earth where he began to rebuild the Nova Corps once again. He had to put a stop to his plan to rebuild the Corps when the Cancerverse began its invasion of the Galaxy, forcing him to fight another war with the undying creatures within. Eventually he stayed behind with his friend, Star-Lord, to seal Thanos inside the Cancerverse as it collapsed in on itself, killing them all. 5" Scale Silver Surfer: Space Racers- Super Nova (1998) The first Nova figure ever made was part of the toyline for the FOXKIDS Silver Surfer animated series from 1997, where he was called "Super Nova" to differentiate him from the unrelated female character Frankie Raye, also codenamed Nova, who had made appearances in the Fantastic Four cartoon and had a figure earlier in the line. As part of the Space Racers subset of the series, Rich included a base to feature him "riding" on, in this case a blast of Nova Force energy to replicate his flying ability or to function as a stand. He also includes a removable helmet, showing off his fully sculpted and painted human face underneath it. 6" Scale Marvel Legends: Nemesis Series- Nova (2009) Nova's Marvel Legends debut occurred in the Wal-Mart exclusive Nemesis series from 2009, where he was included wearing his classic costume from his pre-Annihilation, New Warriors days, before he became the Nova Prime. Nova is a repaint of the 2007 Quicksilver figure, who was himself a slightly tweaked version of the 2005 Bullseye mold, with a new head sculpted to look like Richard Rider wearing the Nova helmet. The paint scheme incorrectly paints the costume's yellow portions gold on blue plastic, creating an almost green color scheme, making the figure look darker than it should. His only accessory is the Build-A-Figure Piece, the left leg of Holocaust, renamed Nemesis on the packaging art. Marvel Legends Infinite Series- Nova (2014) An updated Nova figure was released as part of the 2014 Marvel Legends Infinite Series collection based on the Guardians of the Galaxy movie, where he was one of two comic book figures alongside another Iron Man release. This updated Nova is based on the design that debuted in Annihilation, showcasing Rich with the entirety of the Nova Force power inside him as the Nova Prime. This figure is built on a completely new sculpt, with significantly improved articulation for more posing, including moving shoulder pads to keep them from getting in the way of his arms in action poses. This Nova comes with no accessories, aside from the Build-A-Figure part, the left arm of Groot (MCU). 3 3/4" Scale Marvel Universe- Marvel's Nova (2013) Nova made his debut in the 3 3/4" Marvel Universe line during the fourth series, near the end of the line, in Wave 20. This figure depicts Nova after the events of Annihilation as the Nova Prime, and is built on the "standard male character" mold debuted in the line's third series, with softer plastic add-ons used to attach to both arms and feet to represent his armor, and a separate plastic element glued to his chest to represent his chest piece and shoulder pads, plus an original sculpted head. The helmet of the head prevents full range of motion on the neck-hinge joint, preventing him from being posed in flying poses with his head faced forward. Smaller Scale Figures Superhero Squad- Hulk and Nova (2009) Nova makes his Superhero Squad debut in a two-pack alongside another figure of The Incredible Hulk, who is sculpted in this two pack to resemble a jumping pose, with his hair flowing upwards and his arms stretched up and out as if he were either midair or just landing. Nova is posed in a much more standard and less dynamic pose, like the rest of the line. He features three points of articulation- two at each shoulder, and one at the waist, all swivel joints. Category:Characters